


404 Not Found.

by Crazybamboo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybamboo/pseuds/Crazybamboo
Summary: *试试擦边球会不会被屏蔽*我流原剧向，挺短的短篇一发完*自我放飞的产物





	404 Not Found.

和他谈恋爱比谈恋爱还甜，罗想，可以更多的做自己，可以放下点包袱。

虽然这个人脑子里好像没有恋爱这种概念。

真是栽了。

罗在被进入的时候拢了拢勾在路飞后颈的手臂，于是不必言语便如愿以偿地讨得了一个吻，他的唇舌比他下面的技术还巧些，趋利避害的本能发挥到淋漓尽致，就是对疏解欲╳望也比常人多些本事，像个小野兽。

他的舌尖一点点扫过口腔的角落，像是在找寻一贯被罗藏起来的糖果。

不是真的糖果，是罗从不肯承认的喜欢，从不肯出口的爱语——而这唇舌的缠绵挑逗恰好替罗缓解了后庭初被开垦的痛苦。

和草帽船长滚到床上去这种事已经再正常不过了。

在大部分时候都过于我行我素的小鬼是个不错的床伴，尽管最初被这个大男孩儿压到床上的时候自己还有那么一点心怀不满，后来被搞到爽得腿软，全身上下的细胞都在为欢╳爱而战栗，罗才意识到身上这人根本就是最恶劣世代中的“最恶劣”。

特拉仔纹身真好看~特拉仔叫出声好好听~特拉仔好敏感啊~………其实特拉仔也喜欢我吧，真是容易害羞。每次都一副正儿八经的样子说这没羞没臊的话，还偏要压低嗓音凑在人耳边讲，看起来那副纯良样子，要说他纯良简直是扯淡。

但是跟这臭小鬼上╳床很容易就被喂到餍足，大概是自己的反应很容易就会被其捕捉，自己哪里有感觉他就往哪里顶，就算是初次也给人一种这小子经验丰富的错觉，何况现在自己这幅身子已经叫人摸透了。

少年覆有老茧和伤痕的手掌总是灼热而干燥的，略微粗糙的触感会在扩张开始前在罗身上探索似的攻城略地，抚过脸颊、蹭过腰侧，会握住罗的柱身给他也找些刺激；还会在罗因为快╳感过载而颤抖的时候，在其后背来回摩挲以给予安抚。

罗被翻了个身背对着路飞，但他没有被按住肩颈趴在床上，而是被路飞紧紧的搂在怀里，那双手在罗的胸腹间流连。整个抽离，再完全没入，重新回到甬道里的灼热擦着腺体过去，顶得极深。

“嗯……”罗难耐地浅声哼鸣，手没有去抚慰前头，而是握住了路飞正游弋在腰腹部的手臂，回想着过去的旖旎，勾起更加强烈的欲求，于是便更加沉溺于现下里的缠绵。

而他也是个好情人。

路飞总会以他的方式照顾到人心里最需要照顾的软处，从不让人觉得孤单。

尽管常常自说自话擅自行动，却会在宴会时给不那么爱热闹的人递上饭团和麦酒，会在人负伤卧病时守在床头……因为不着调的时候更多，这些小细节反而更容易被记住。

到底是怎么回事就掉进了这小子的漩涡里转得发晕，简直就像是溺毙在比自己年幼了七岁的男孩儿怀里之前还被灌了一口迷魂汤。

这回更糟。

路飞劲瘦的肌肉内蕴着无限的力量，直接把人抱起来肏，一手托着比自己高出半头的男人纤长的大腿，一手搂着人鱼线明显的腰。

没有床板或是别的东西缓冲，为了不被顶得掉下去，罗只好攀上人肩膀，承受着冲击全部的力道。

路飞还坏心眼地用舌尖舔挑罗的耳垂，勾勒金色的耳环穿过的轮廓。

“特拉仔好热情。”他低声细语。

真他妈的混账，草帽当家。

路飞的肩颈有一处明显的咬痕，那是罗泄愤干的好事。

他是许许多多人的太阳，今天他也被一群人围在中央，罗睨了他一眼。

但是大家都知道那印子哪来的。

嘿~不亏。

罗扯出一个几不可察的浅笑。


End file.
